


Kitten

by niallstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallstyles/pseuds/niallstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knew for sure he loved kittens but he would never have thought that he liked to be called daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut in english. Be lenient.
> 
> S., yer da love of me life. Dis is fer ya.

“Do you really have to go?” Madison made a face as a sign of annoyance, facing Harry in the mirror in front of her. He was on the floor, setting up his suitcase.  
“Love, believe me, I don’t want to go neither but I have to. Anyway, it’s just for a week. Before you even realize, I’ll be back,” Harry got up and kissed his girlfriend on her forehead. He stayed still for a while, he loved kissing her like that. Their heights were just perfect.  
“I know, it’s just… I’ll miss you,” she had become so emotional since she settled up with him. Of course she missed her friends when they were away but the idea of not seeing Harry for a week made her stomach twitch.

“What are you doing?” Madison was on their home’s couch, watching some shitty telly.  
“Just came back from a five hours meeting, I’m tired as hell, I think I’ll fall asleep in ten minutes or something, to be honest,” Harry was lying on his hotel room’s bedroom. An expensive, modern and with too much white furniture room his company booked for him.  
“Are you going to, uhm, touch yourself?” she chuckled because she knew her boyfriend too well.  
“Wh... what? Madison! What!” it was the first time they weren’t together for more than a night and after three days Harry’s dick was a little bit needy. He was just too worried to tell his girlfriend he was an actual man with man necessities.  
“Just asking, don’t overreact. I am, actually,” she lied and turned off the television because the show she was about to put on was far more interesting.  
“Are you?” he swallowed hard, feeling his cock waking up.  
“Yes, honey, I am. Interested?” she smiled at herself, sometimes her self confidence was overwhelming.  
“Ye… yes, I am. Really interested,” Harry put his hand on his crotch and pressed a bit. He breathed heavily, the feeling was amazing.  
“Remember our first time together, Harry? It wasn’t a proper date because you’re a dickhead and didn’t ask for it. We came to your posh flat and we kissed on this couch, I’m sitting on it right now and the memories are killing me,” she touched her breast, just lightly and thinking about Harry’s hands on her that night.  
“Yeah and then I took you to my, our, bedroom and fucked you well. Did I, Madison?” they met at the gym and he watched her tits bounce endless times before he could touch them. And put his dick in the middle of them and cum on them. And now he was hard as fuck.  
“Oh. My. God. Harry. Please, go on,” she was completely turned on by now.  
“I love your boobs, baby. I love touching your body and fill your mouth with my cock, oh, so bad baby, so bad,” he closed his eyes and gave his dick a firmly squeeze. Usually he was not into dirty talking but right now he had to tell her what he wanted, what he needed, what he liked.  
“Harry, fuck, I’d like to have your lovely cock in my mouth,” instead Madison loved talking dirty so she was all in this new game they were playing.  
“How much do you like my cock, babe?” it wasn’t hard to picture his girlfriend sucking him off until he came in her mouth and she swallowed everything because she was a good girl and Harry loved good girls.  
“I love it more than pizza,” she giggled and put her hand on her mouth, too scared to break down his boyfriend’s arousal.  
“I bet you do, little bitch, you’re my bitch.”  
“What the fuck Harry! You never talk to me like that, you’re gonna make me cum and I barely touched myself,” she was too intrigued by his words and forgot about her wetness.  
“Touch yourself for me baby. Use your fingers as they were mine, I want to hear you scream my name, Madison,” he started to jerking off faster, thinking about his wet and tight girlfriend’s pussy.  
“I, I’m touchin’ myself Harry but your fingers are better, they’re longer and thicker and fuck, I want your dick inside me,” she cried “your perfect dick Harry.”  
“I wish I was there, love. I promise you I’ll fuck you well when I’ll be back. Our neighbours will call the police, I pro- fuck fuck fuck,” he could feel his orgasm building up.  
“Are you coming?” she was out of breath, her voice low “because I am.”  
“I’m so close Madison, tell me how much you love my cock again,” he begged her.  
“I do love your cock Harry, it’s my favorite meal and your cum, mmm, so salty,” she could taste it in her mouth.  
“Fuck, I- I’m coming. Fuck,” his sperm covered his belly and chest.  
He stayed still for a while, telling her how much he loved fucking her until she came.  
“That was… intense,” Madison felt so relieved.  
“Lick your fingers clean for me, baby, do it and let me hear,” it was something both adored.  
Madison put her fingers in her mouth and licked them with an outrageous sound so Harry could hear by the phone.  
“You’re such a good girl for me,” he was really tired but at the same time he thought he could do that again.  
“I know I am, daddy” she giggled again. All this daddy fantasy was something she was really into but usually Harry didn’t like it that much. Unfortunately.  
“Daddy is gonna buy you everything you want. And fuck you well. Promise me you’ll be a good girl for daddy until he’s out of town,” he didn’t know why but her voice calling him daddy made him almost hard again.  
“I promise. I’m always a good girl. Buy me a lolly?” she was now in the bathroom, ready to take a shower.  
“I was more thinking about a dildo, so next time daddy has to work you can use it,” all this daddy shit worked so well. She was right, of course “if you need something to suck, you have my cock. Now go to sleep and dream about me.”  
“I’m taking a shower. Is it okay? Can I?” and of course she was going to dream about his beautiful boyfriend later.  
“You can. I love you, Madison. I miss you,” he swallowed hard. How could couple live apart?  
“Don’t be a pussy, daddy. I love you too. Talk to you in the morning,” she pressed the end call button and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Her blonde hair was a mess. Totally worth it.

“Can’t wait to see you! Have a nice flight”  
“Adam is sitting next to me. Boring. See you in two hours. Love ya! .x”

The days after the phone sex were great.  
Madison sent him a picture of her boobs and he replied with a close up of his mouth.  
She texted him about a stupid movie she was watching and he sent her a picture of his dick, adding a “need a pussy, know someone?” Madison thought that was hilarious. Hot and funny. So Harry.  
They had phone sex or did sexting every night since then and finallyfinallyfinally he was coming home.

Madison was biting her nails, she was really nervous. Her friends told her it was pretty normal to be excited to see her boyfriend after a week. To be honest, she wasn’t nervous to see him again, she was nervous about the idea of being fucked by him later. The airport sliding doors opened and her stomach twitched. She couldn’t see Harry until she noticed Adam, Harry’s colleague. Next to him there was a waterfall of long and curly hair. She breathed heavily, it was the first time she saw Harry with that hairstyle. He looked different. Still hot.  
Adam waved at her politely and gave Harry an hand-tight.  
“Love,” he smiled big and hugged her, kissing the tip of her nose “I missed you, my love.”  
Of course he was so sentimental. Harry was always so sentimental. He cried watching sad movies.  
“I missed you too, babe. Your hair,” she chuckled because from a closer distance he definitely looked angelic “you look like a cherub, Harry.”  
“Don’t say anything, please. I’m awful, I know. I was out of hair gel and apparently in Milan shops are closed on Sunday morning,” he complained a bit about it heading to the exit.  
“No. I mean, you look sooo different but in a good way, I swear. You’re… hot,” she smiled widely at him, she knew he wasn’t the most self confident boy in this world she just didn’t know why. He was tall and fit with hypnotic green eyes and lovely curly hair.  
“Yeah, ahah, I’m hot, sure,” he vaguely gestured towards his body.  
“If I said you’re hot, I mean you’re hot, Harry. Don’t be an asshole,” the hair was reframing his oval and they was all fluffy and a little bit wild.  
“Whatever,” he usually styled them with a lot of hair gel or a scarf used as a headband if he was at home.  
“You’re miserable sometimes,” she stepped forward, looking for the Mustang’s keys in her purse.

“This is absurd, Madison. We haven’t seen each other since last Sunday and now we don’t even talk because you’re mad at me. This is insane, ahhh,” Harry stepped out his car, completely frustrated.  
“Not my fault if you’re an asshole,” she opened the garage door and didn’t wait for Harry to come in too.  
“Madis- what the fuck!” Harry rolled his eyes forced to look for his keys in the suitcase.

“I’m going out with the girls. Bye,” she grabbed her purse and coat and waved towards his boyfriend, feeling angry and superior.  
“Whatever,” Harry answered, chewing on his lower lip. Everything was so wrong, even the irritating curl that was covering his left eye, “fuckfuckfuck,” he cursed.

It was 2 am in the morning when she came back. She almost feel entering their bedroom.  
“Are you drunk?” Harry’s voice was so low and raspy.  
“A bit,” she giggled, kicking off her heels.  
This was their first fight and Harry felt really down. Zayn always told him about how much love is complicated. He and Perrie, his girlfriend, used to fight a lot. Love sucked sometimes.  
“I’m sorry, Madison, I really am. I know you like my hair and ever-,” he was interrupted by her mouth on his.  
“The past is the past, ok? Just forget about everything. It’s just, ahh, the fact you don’t see how much beautiful you are drives me insane sometimes,” she was completely honest “I missed you Harry. You’re the love of my life. That’s what you are, baby.”  
“Kitten, I love you so much. You’re definitely the woman I’m going to marry a day,” he entwined his hand with hers.  
“The fuck I’ll marry you if you call me kitten. What kind of sick nickname is it?” she laughed loudly, yeah, she was definitely drunk. Blame red wine.  
“Dunno. I love cats and-,” she kissed him again.  
“I really want you to fuck me Harry. Can you do that… daddy?” she smiled big, looking him in the green eyes.  
“I don’t know. I mean, daddy wants to call you kitten and you’re acting bad, you don’t deserve to be fucked, you don’t deserve to cum,” he winked and that’s when she lost her mind.  
“Meow,” she mocked “meow. Meow. Meow,” she licked her hand and couldn’t stop a laugh.  
“Awww, good kitten I have,” he patted her on the head, “with shining blonde fur, I treat you well.”  
“Meow,” she said again because she was supposed to be a cat and cats just meow.  
“You can talk kitten,” he threw off his pyjama’s shirt.  
“Can I suck you off daddy?” she asked quietly. How weird was she was turned on by acting like a cat.  
“Course you can, lick me well,” he lay down and lowered his shorts. His dick jumped out, already hard.  
“I will, I’m your kitten,” she giggled again, feeling dizzy.  
Madison opened her mouth and licked the tip of Harry’s dick, “mmmh, I missed him too.”  
“And he missed you, doll.”  
She licked his dick again before she took it in her mouth.  
“Good girl for me, so good,” Harry whimpered at the feeling, “com’here and sit on my face.”  
This time was Harry who licked her folds, putting his thumb on her clit, “so wet for your daddy.”  
“So so so wet for you, daddy.”  
“I’m gonna fuck you now, kitten.”  
“Can’t wait anymore. Please, daddy.”

Harry circled her entrance with his tip and stayed still for a while.  
“Are you playing with me, Harry?” Madison slapped him on the cheek, usually she was in command.  
“Ah-ah, what are you doing, kitten? Respect your daddy or he won't fuck you and make you cum. Be a good kitty for your daddy.”  
Madison rolled her eyes, “I'm sorry daddy, I'll be a good girl, a good kitten for you, I promise,” her index finger drew the line of his swallows tattoo.  
“How much do you want me?” he sounded so serious, he was so serious about all this daddy stuff.  
“A lot. So bad. I really want your dick in me, please,” Madison wasn't used to that. The sex with Harry was always really good but pretty traditional. Her frustration was huge right now.  
Without any more word he put himself in her. She moaned, “oh, Harry, oh Harry.”  
“Warm and wet, perfect to me,” he started to move. He was so close since the blowjob, “I don't think I can-fuck. I don't think I can resist much more, babe.”  
“It's okay, just fuck me ha- yes, hard.  
“I'm so close, kitten, I'm gonna cum, fuck fuck fuck,” he closed his eyes to enjoy his increasing orgasm.  
“Cum inside me, Harry, please, please, I need it, fuck, this is shit.”  
“I really want to, fuck, yes, yes, Madison, fuck,” he really wanted to but he couldn't, it wasn't safe.  
He came all over her belly, “want your kitten to lick everything?” Harry eyes popped in response.  
Madison took some drops of sperm with her index and middle fingers and put them in her mouth, “mmmh,” she proceeded to lick the rest from her belly.  
“God, Madison, I'm gonna cum again, I swear. This is so hot, you-are-so-hot.”  
“You can fuck me again?” she hopefully asked.  
Harry took a look at his spent dick, “mmmmh, you deserve a reward, you've been such a good girl for daddy.”  
He lowered until his mouth faced her pussy, “my turn to lick something, don't you think?  
“If this is what you want daddy, I'm all in,” she giggled. She loved the feeling of his tongue and lovely lips on her and inside her.  
“Oh god, yes, yes, yes, Harry, yes, there, oh god,” she lost it when he started to suck on her clit. “I'm gonna cum, daddy.”  
“Cum for me, kitten. Let me hear how much you like my tongue inside you,” he said when Madison clenched his curls.  
She came screaming his name, “yes love, let our neighbors know how good I am.”  
“When your friends joke about your mouth, when they say your lips are made to suck dicks, they don't know they are made to eat pussies too.”  
“To eat yours,” he cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand.  
Harry smiled at her, she looked exhausted and satisfied, “what?” he asked.  
“The funny thing is I don't even like cats.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot to my beta Rory.


End file.
